Meriwether Lewis Clark, Sr.
Meriwether Lewis Clark, Sr. (January 10, 1809 – October 28, 1881) was an architect, civil engineer, politician, and a general in the Confederate Army during the American Civil War. He first served in the Trans-Mississippi Theater as the initial commander of the Ninth Division of the Missouri State Guard and later commanded a brigade in the Army of Northern Virginia under Robert E. Lee during the Siege of Petersburg and Richmond.Eicher, pp. 231-32. Early life and career Clark was born in St. Louis, Missouri, the son of Missouri governor and corps of discovery expedition leader, William Clark of Lewis and Clark fame. He was named after his father's friend and associate, Meriwether Lewis. In 1826, he accepted an appointment to the United States Military Academy and graduated 23rd of 42 cadets in the Class of 1830. He was brevetted as a second lieutenant in the 6th U.S. Infantry and assigned to Jefferson Barracks in St. Louis. He served as an officer and mapmaker in the Black Hawk War before resigning from the army in 1833. While on assignment in Louisville, Kentucky, Clark met and courted Abigail Prather Churchill, of the prominent Churchill family. They married in January 1834 and raised seven children before her death in 1852. Their son, Meriwether Lewis Clark, Jr., would become a prominent member of Louisville society, promoting horseracing and building, with help from his Churchill relations, the famous racetrack Churchill Downs. As a designer-architect, M. L. Clark contributed to the early architecture of St. Louis, including the design of St. Vincent de Paul Roman Catholic Church. In 1836, he was elected to the Missouri General Assembly. Four years later, he was named as the city engineer of St. Louis and later was the recorder of the city court.Christensen, pp. 188-89. During the Mexican War in 1846, Clark resumed his military career as a major in the Missouri volunteers, serving as the commander of an artillery battalion. He participated in the battle of Sacramento near Chihuahua city under Colonel Alexander Doniphan on February 28, 1847. After the Mexican-American War, Clark returned to St. Louis and was the Federal surveyor general for Missouri and Illinois. Civil War service In early 1861, Clark, strongly pro-secessionist in his political views, was appointed by Governor Claiborne F. Jackson to organize recruits from the Ninth District of Missouri. He received an appointment as a brigadier general of the Ninth Division of the Missouri State Guard, but the unit was never formally organized during his tenure, partially because of the very strong pro-Union sentiment in St. Louis. Clark resigned from the Guard in November 1861 and was replaced by Daniel M. Frost. He then accepted a commission as a major of artillery in the Confederate Army. He was promoted to colonel and assigned to various staff positions before a disagreement with General Braxton Bragg led to his dismissal. He then was in charge of the Ordnance Department in Richmond, Virginia, until November 1864 when he assumed command of an infantry brigade in the Army of Northern Virginia under Robert E. Lee. During the Appomattox Campaign, he was taken prisoner at the Battle of Sayler's Creek near Amelia Courthouse, Virginia, on April 5, 1865. Postbellum career After the war, Clark moved to Louisville, Kentucky, and resumed his engineering career. He married Jula Davidson on December 30, 1865. He was the lead architect on the design and construction of several state buildings in Kentucky. He later was the commander of cadets at the Kentucky Military Institute. Clark died in Frankfort, Kentucky, in 1881. He is buried in Bellefontaine Cemetery in St. Louis, Missouri. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * Christensen, Lawrence O., Dictionary of Missouri Biography, University of Missouri Press, 1999, ISBN 0826212220. * Eicher, John H., and Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * U.S. War Department, [http://ehistory.osu.edu/osu/sources/records/list.cfm The War of the Rebellion]: a Compilation of the Official Records of the Union and Confederate Armies, U.S. Government Printing Office, 1880–1901. * Warner, Ezra J., Generals in Gray: Lives of the Confederate Commanders, Louisiana State University Press, 1959, ISBN 0-8071-0823-5. Notes External links * Missouri State Guard reenactment group, with brief history of the Guard and its officers Category:1809 births Category:1881 deaths Category:People from St. Louis, Missouri Category:American militia generals Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Missouri State Guard Category:People of Missouri in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:American architects Category:Missouri Democrats Category:Members of the Missouri House of Representatives Category:American Civil War prisoners of war